Sly Cooper 6: Thieves Across Dimensions
by LazinessRules
Summary: The story takes place a few months after Sly Cooper 5: Thieving To The Future, making it Part 3, the final chapter, of the Continuum Trilogy. Sly Cooper must travel across dimensions to stop a threat that threatens the balance of the space-time continuum... HIMSELF!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The story takes place a few months after Sly Cooper 5: Thieving To The Future, making it Part 3, the final chapter, of the Continuum Trilogy. Hey listen, I won't be doing anymore editing or updating until High School Exams are over so promise me you'll be patient, Okay? But I can tell all of you readers something about the story that may feed your interest. AKA a spoiler. The primary villain (antagonist) of the story is an evil version of Sly from a different dimension, who is a world renowned murderous assassin as well as a master thief, and he goes by the name... SCAR COOPER!

UPDATE: Hey, hey, hi dee ho readers! High School Exams are officially over and schools out for the summer! I'm still trying to decide on what to do for the first part of the story, and I have a pretty decent idea! It involves Dimitri, Penelope, Bentley, and Murray mysteriously disappearing without so much as a trace, thus leaving Sly and Carmelita to team up with the _New Cooper Gang_ from the future to travel across dimensions to find them, while also teaming up with dimensional counterparts of them (except for the new cooper gang) to take down the underlings of Scar Cooper who are causing trouble in their dimensions, and the first three identities of Sly's counterparts are Sylvia Cooper, Inspector Simon "Sleuth" Cooper, and Spy Cooper.

Also, I know that I'm doing this story before Sly Cooper 5: Thieving To The Future, but I just really wanted to work on an idea of a sixth and final Sly Cooper game. Furthermore, I kinda got the idea for Sly Cooper 5: Thieving To The Future from Author of the Insane's unfinished Sly Cooper story so I'll get around to it eventually.

Hi there. I know that you all may be thinking that this is taking me some time to work on, but here's something that may cheer you all up a bit. I've come up with a new counterpart of Sly who goes by the name Swift Cooper, who just so happens to exist in a dimension that's a combination of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, Motorcity, and that show on YouTube called RIMBA Racer!


	2. Chapter 2: Intro

**I DON'T OWN SLY COOPER**

I should start from the beginning. The name's Sly. Sly Cooper. And I come from a long, and I mean LONG, line of thieves. I am a thief but I'm no ordinary thief. I steal from other thieves making me a MASTER thief, which truly defines the name Cooper. In our last adventure, the gang and I teamed up with descendent, Sandra Cooper and _her_ Cooper Gang, to take down Chronos, who tried to erase the Cooper Clan from existence by messing with the timeline. He even attempted to do this by using the power of time to revive, and merge with Clockwerk! Luckily, we had managed to foil his plans, and I had finally returned to my own timeline. The gang and I were so happy that these battles throughout time were finally all over. A few months had passed when Bentley called me. Bentley was the brains of the operations and told me to come to the Safehouse. Murray, the enforcer, was already there. Carmelita however, wasn't present since she took up trying to hunt me down and throw me in a prison cell once again when we returned. Bentley introduced the time machine. I was clueless at first, but then he said that he and Penelope, his girlfriend and 2nd brains of the team, had modified it to travel through other dimensions as well! I wanted to go on a adventure, but we couldn't since neither Bentley, or Penelope had the last component required to make this possible. Luckily, it turns out that last component was present at the laboratories of the University of Paris. Of course, this meant that we had to pull a heist over there to get our hands on it. Now I know I said this once we returned home, and I'll say it again. It's good to be back!


	3. Chapter 3: Let's get this party started!

The game starts after the intro with the appearance of the Sanzaru Games sign and Sony Entertainment. It shows a van driving through an alley with five different animals of ranging sizes, the Cooper Gang, in it. The first gameplay dialogue begins.

Bentley: All right. It's the same as the first mission here, but a little different. Got it?

Bentley: The Brains

Murray: Yeah! How can I forget that?

Murray: The Brawns

Penelope: Uh, no need to shout, buddy. And relax, honey. With the five of us, they don't stand a chance.

Penelope: The Tinker

Dimitri: Dimitri agrees with you, sister. It's in the bag.

Dimitri: The Idiot

Sly: Hey, I'm getting really impatient here. Wanting to go on an adventure through other universes does that. So let's go already!

Sly Cooper: The Thief

Murray parks the team van a ways away from the Paris University Labs so they don't grab any attention. Sly gets out, jumps over few rooftops, then lands just outside of the building.

When Sly is moved forward, a small robot rat with glowing eyes comes by. The raccoon hides behind a dumpster.

Penelope: Careful, Sly, those aren't just ordinary robots. They have a siren that can summon more robots. So stay out of their sight.

After the robot leaves, move Sly to round the corner.

Bentley: You know how to jump: Press the X button. To do a Double Jump, press X twice.

As Sly moves on, he'll come to a pipe with blue sparkles.

Bentley: I don't need to tell you what to do here.

Sly: Of course not. I just press the O button to do a master thief move around these auras.

[Gameplay Skip ( _Like at the beginning of Thieves in Time_ )] Sly, with the key, opens the skylight. Inside is a glass case with a cylinder that has a deep black top and bottom, along with a glowing bright blue center in it.

Sly: I'm guessing that's the last component required in order for us to travel across dimensions?

Bentley [OC]: Yeah! That's the 'Energy Field Polaritron'. It specializes in creating force fields, which we need to contain any possible excess energy trying to escape the device! But... something's not right here. It almost feels too easy. Almost as if someone's about to catch us by surprise.

? [OC]: Like me?

Sly turns around to see Carmelite come out of the shadows, while holding a shock pistol in her hand.

Carmelita: The Inspector

Sly: Ah, Carmelita. It's been a while.

Carmelita: Indeed it has. Whaddya say we make this quick, so I can finally bring you to justice after all this time.

Sly: Mmmmmmmm... Nah! By doing that, our delicate relationship would be in shambles.

Carmelita: Oh, please. Surely we'll spend some time together in prison, once you're sent there, and I get the opportunity to work there.

Sly: And once I escape, we can really kick off our relationship.

Carmelita: Yeah right! I am so gonna get you this time!

Sly: We'll see about that! Catch me if you can!

Sly breaks the glass case containing the last component, grabs it, and makes a break for it down the nearest hallway with Carmelita giving chase, trying to get him with her shock pistol. After a minute of non-stop running, Sly reaches a dead end, so he scrams into the nearest science lab, thus allowing himself to be cornered by Carmelita.

Carmelita: Looks like your out of luck.

Sly: Yeah... ( _smirks_ ) not quite.

Sly quickly dips crimson-red liquid from the closest beaker to his hand into a nearby tray of bright-blue liquid, thus causing the whole room to be quickly enveloped with thick, pale-lavender smoke. Carmelita quickly covers her mouth, believing that it could either be toxic, or a sort of knockout gas, until Sly's voice comes over.

Sly: Relax! It's only colored smoke!

Carmelita quickly wipes as much of it from her sight by waving her hand, only to find that Sly was no longer in the room, and notices that one of the vents on the ceiling were open, meaning that Sly had already vacated the science lab through the air vents.

Carmelita: Argh! Your not getting away from me this time Cooper!

She then runs out of the lab, rushing up to the higher levels of the building in order find a way onto the roof in order to catch Sly. The scene changes to the rooftop of the building, where Sly exits a large vent, and makes it outside at last. Luckly, there weren't any helicopters flying around, or other cops, or Carmelita on the rooftop, so he decided to take quick breather.

Sly: Man, she hasn't changed a bit after all that we went through in the future.

Bentley [OC]: You can say that again Sly. I honestly hoped that she would at least lighten-up a little, but of course that's Carmelita for you.

Sly: Yeah, but we all know that she and I will officially get together eventually.

Unbeknownst to Sly, on the roof of a tall building a ways away, a mysterious cloaked figure had setup a sniper rifle with a muffler on the end, and had aimed right at Sly! Also, the cloaked figure had a long range mic attached to it, thus allowing the cloaked figure to listen in on Sly's little conversation.

Mysterious Cloaked Figure [OC]: ( _Heavily distorted voice_ ) So sorry Sly Cooper, but I'm afraid that you'll never get the chance. Buh-bye.

The mysterious cloaked figure pulls the trigger back on the sniper rifle, and fires a high-speed bullet right at Sly! However, thanks to his keen eyesight, Sly notices the incoming bullet, and dodges it at the last split-second. He then quickly pulls out his binocucom, and holds it up in the direction the bullet came from.

Sly: Alright, who's there!?

He scans the building from the bottom to the top until he notices the cloaked figure standing on the edge of the building with the rifle in his/her hands.

Sly: Guys! Are you seeing this!?

( _No reply_ )

Sly: Guys?

( _Still no reply_ )

Sly: Guys come in!

( _Again,_ _no reply_ )

While Sly was struggling to make contact with his team, the mysterious cloaked figure was communicating with an accomplice of his.

Mysterious Cloaked Figure: ( _Heavily distorted voice_ ) Are you done over there yet?

? [OC]: ( _Heavily distorted voice_ ) Yep. We've successfully rendered them unconscious, and are now rounding them up as we speak.

Mysterious Cloaked Figure: ( _Heavily distorted voice_ ) Good. Though I have failed to put an end to him, he will be nothing without his team. I'll see you back on our "home turf". Oh, and don't forget to leave the note behind.

? [OC]: ( _Heavily distorted voice_ ) You got it.

The cloaked figure takes his/her leave. Back on the roof that Sly is on, he's still not having any luck getting through to the rest of the gang.

Sly: Aw man, it's no use! I'd better go check on them!

Carmelita [OC]: Your not going anywhere, Ringtail!

Sly quickly looks behind his back an see's that Carmelita has successfully caught up with him.

Sly: And hello to you too, Carmelita. You didn't happen to find the location of where the gang van is and gave away the rest of my team's positions by any chance, did you?

Carmelita: Afraid not Sly, but at least we can continue tonight's game of cat and mouse.

She fires an electric blast from her shock pistol at Sly, but Sly manages to avoid it and jumps off the rooftop, onto a power line, and slides on it over to a telephone pole while avoiding Carmelita's shots. He then jumps from one telephone pole to another, and then lands onto a nearby rooftop. Once that is done, a cutscene will start with the master thief jumping off of the rooftop and into the alleyway where the team van is located, only to find that the doors of the team van were al open, and his team are nowhere to be found.

Sly: OK, this is out of the ordinary. Guys? Anybody? Where are you!?

Carmelita: ( _Showing herself from right behind Sly_ ) You should really be worrying more about yourself right now Ringtail.

However, before Carmelita could even think about firing her shock pistol, a tranquilizer dart comes out of nowhere and hits her neck, thus knocking her unconscious. Upon seeing this, Sly rushes to her aid, and looks around to see who fired it, only to be surprised when he finds out that it was his descendant, Sandra Cooper who fired the dart.

Sandra: Hi Sly!

Sly: Sandra!? W-What are you doing here? Also, why did you knock Carmelita out?

Sandra: Yeah, see, we don't really have all that much time for an explanation right now, but we will once we get over to your gangs safe house. My team is already over there. Also, were gonna need to bring Carmelita along.

Sly: *sighs* Alright. I just hope that wherever the team is, they're OK.

They get into the Cooper Gang Van after getting Carmelita into the back seat. When they both got in the front, with Sly at the wheel along with a set of spare keys that Murray gave him, he started the engine. When the engine started, the vibration shook a piece of paper loose from the driver's seat visor. Sly quickly grabbed and when he looked at it, his eyes went wide.

Sly: Sandra, you may want to look at this.

He the piece of paper to Sandra, which said "If your wondering what happened to your team, we captured them. So, if you want to catch us, your gonna have to chase us across dimensions. Sincerely, ... would you like to know?" This made Sandra stare in shock!

Sandra: Your kidding right?

After that, they both drove off to the safe house.

-End Of First Part-

* * *

 **-Author's Note-**

 **Hey everybody. I just wanna let you know that since I'm involving Sandra's Cooper Gang from the future, I thought I'd make some changes to the info about two of them. One would be that Benjy fellow. Instead of his current name, I'm gonna change it to Benton, and instead of being a Koala, he'll be a chameleon. Also, he isn't gonna speak Australian. Furthermore, I'm just gonna change Inspector Garrett Lupine's name to Inspector Chase Wolfgang. If want to find out about the brawn, AKA Marcus, ready The Author Of The Insane's Story.**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna do the Ending Cutscene next chapter, but after that, comes the first arc of the story known as _On 63 Boulevard_.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ending Cutscene 1

When we returned to the hideout, we met up with the rest of Sandra's Cooper Gang, Benton and Marcus, and surprisingly, Inspector Chase Wolfgang. Honestly, I haven't got the slightest clue on how Sandra managed to drag him along, but right now that didn't matter. It turns out that Benton invented a device that can pick up unnatural energy waves in space, as well as distortions in the space-time continuum. When they hooked it up to they're time machine in their timeline, it picked up a distortion here in my timeline, and I believe that would be the mysterious disappearance of my gang. When Carmelita regained conscious, she was more than a little surprised to find herself in the hideout, as well as meeting up with Sandra again. After a little explanation, we finally managed to get her to tag along with us, at least because of the possibility that the whole space-time continuum might be in grave danger. When we were all done, Benton's energy tracer picked up another disturbance in space-time. Luckily, it turns out that Bentley and Penelope left their blueprints for what they call the "Continuum Jumper" behind, so Benton was able to figure out how to install the last component into it, and decided to hook it up to their time machine on Sandra's Cooper Gang's RV. Once it was all hooked up, we took off to the location of that other disturbance in space-time, and hopefully, it would involve any possible clues of who captured my gang.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well that's that for the beginning of the story. The next chapter is gonna be the beginning cutscene of _On 63 Boulevard_ so stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5: On 63 Boulevard

The landing wasn't the smoothest ever, but we made it in one piece. We arrived at what looked like the outskirts of Niagara Falls, New York of the USA. I was a little skeptical at first since I thought that there might've been a malfunction with the "Continuum Jumper" on the RV, and that we had just accidently landed here in our world. However, after Benton had hacked into the Interpol files, there was no doubt that we were all in a different dimension. When typed in "Cooper Gang", the system definitely showed me and my friends, but with a twist. It was an all girls team! There was a Raccoon who went by the name Sylvia Cooper, who's clearly an alternative of me, a turtle named Bernedette, an alternate of Bentley, and a hippo named Mandy, an alternate of Murray. Also, when we did a little more digging, we found this male version of Carmelita named Carmen Fox. This pretty much meant that we have landed in a gender-swapped dimension. The data on these four said they were all currently here in Niagara falls, which pretty much also meant that the Cooper Gang of this dimension are currently in the middle of a job here, and this Carmen Fox was on the case. After reading the latest updates on them, it said that they were here regarding this mysteriously brand new Egypt-themed casino hotel here in Niagara Falls, which was owned by, surprisingly, an alternative of Dimitri, named Dimitrius Lousteau. But get this. This alternative of him is still a guy, and regarding the fact that this is a gender-swapped dimension, it shouldn't be a guy! This meant that this guy must have something to do with the disturbance in space-time, but the question remains, what exactly? If you ask me, and Sandra, it's time we found out.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This dimension is based off of _Rule 63_ , where genders of the characters are swapped.**

 **Also, the casino hotel mentioned is going to be based off of the real life** ** _Luxor Hotel and Casino_ , currently in Las Vegas today.**


	6. Chapter 6: O63B (Like Prime, Like 63)

The mission marker is located on the rooftop of a tall building across the street from the casino hotel. Once you get near it, a cutscene will start with the Sly activating his A.R.C. (Augmented, Reconnaissance, Communicator) to take a look at the surrounding area.

Sly: Ah, Niagara Falls. A renowned tourist spot in the States, as well as Canada. Hard to believe that it's the same in other dimensions.

Benton: Sly, we don't have time for sight-seeing! This is your missing team we're talking about. If we don't find them, who knows what could happen to the space-time continuum.

Sly: Yeah, I know. Getting my gang back means a lot to me, but you that this is a habit of mine whenever I go to places like this with my gang. Anyways, what've you got regarding this dimensions Cooper Gang, as well as this Sylvia Cooper?

Benton: Well, I've installed a new radio frequency detection system into our ARCs, so despite that they're female versions of you, and your gang, it's likely that they'll be using binocucoms on this job, and when they do we should be able to pick-up on the frequency they're using to pinpoint their location. Also, you'll be able to eavesdrop on what they're talking about.

Sly: Sweet. But you'll promise that you won't tell Carmelita that I may have listened in on any private girl stuff, won't you?

Benton: You have my word.

Sly: Good.

Spire Jump across some lamp posts toward the back of the hotel, until you notice a teal colored glowing line in mid-air which seems to be connected to what appears to be one of the back alleys among the buildings across the street from the back area, to a girls locker room within the outdoor pool area at the back of the hotel.

Sly: Hey Benton. You think that's the frequency we're looking for?

Benton: Just a sec. Cross referencing it with the usual frequency that your gangs binocucoms have, aaand... bingo! An exact match! I say we tap into their frequency, and listen in on what they're talking about before they wrap it up.

Sly: Good call.

In order to tap into the frequency without being noticed, you'll have to play a puzzle challenge in which you will have to rotate a number of squares until a pathway lights up, thus completing the challenge. Also, you will have a time limit of 1 minute. Once that's done, a cutscene will play, starting with the voice of Sylvia Cooper talking.

Sylvia [OC]: Alright Bernedette, I've successfully snuck in through the ventilation shafts of the girls locker room, and luckily, there doesn't seem to be anybody else in here except for me. Weird, right?

Bernedette [OC]: Yeah, and I don't like it. It's almost as if someone was laying a trap for us.

As if on cue, the sound of the doors in and out the girls locker room automatically locking is heard, along with what sounds like some sort of gas entering through the ventilation system and water drains on the floor.

Sylvia [OC]: Uh.., Bernedette? I think you're right on the mark with what you just said. (starts coughing)

Berndette [OC]: (worried) Oh no! Sylvia, what's happening!?

Cuts back to Benton and Sly.

Benton: Sounds like things are starting to get ugly in there! Sly! You gotta go get her out of there!

Sly: W-wait, in the girls locker room!? Oh boy.

Carmelita's face pops up on Sly's ARC.

Carmelita: Oh come on Sly. Don't tell me that you don't have the guts to do something as crazy as going into a girls locker room, or need I remind you that you didn't hesitate to put personal info about me, including my physical measurements in your family book?

Sly: Mmmm, good point. Alright, I'm on it!

Once Sly jumps below, and past the back area gate, you will have to guide Sly to where the girls locker room by walking on the pavement, as well as through the pools by jumping over some moving inner tube's while trying not to let Sly fall in. Also, you will have to try avoiding a number of monitor lizard guards who are on their nightly patrol. When you reach the door of the girls locker room, use the ARC to scan the locker room's entrance until you notice flowing electricity coming from the computerized lock on it. After that, Benton's face will pop up.

Benton: Hmmm, an electronic computerized lock? Heh! I expected more from this Dimitrius guy. Alrighty Sly, stay close enough to the lock so I can wireless-ly hack it out.

Sly: You got it!

Once Benton begins hacking, you will have to play as Benton's avatar in an old fashioned, pixelated, two-player, fighting game with the Egyptian desert in the background, and fight a giant humanoid crocodile mummy. Once you've won, a cutscene will play.

Benton [OC]: Aaaaand done! it's unlocked! Is it hard being me? Yes! Yes it is. Oh, and don't go in without covering your face Sly!

Sly: (pulling out a gas mask and putting it on) One step ahead of you Benton.

After Sly enters, you notice about 7 shady looking grunts exiting hidden doors in the walls, who are just about to grab Sylvia. You will have to fight them all until they give up and retreat through the hidden doors, close them so you won't be able to follow them. once the fight is done, a cutscene will play.

Benton [OC]: How's she doing Sly?

Sly: (Picking her up) She's still breathing, but barely. Better get her outa here.

Once Sly exits the locker room, Sylvia starts to stir until she finally starts to open her eyes

Sylvia Cooper: The female thief

Sylvia: (Dizzy) Ugh... Oh, uh why does my head hurt?

Sly: Heh heh, probably because you fell victim to a large dose of knockout gas.

Sylvia: Well... thanks for the save (Looks at Sly)... uh... I must be hallucinating (faints).

Sly: Ummmm, better et her outa here.

 ** _JOB COMPLETE_** _ **!**_

* * *

 **-Note-**

 **The A.R.C. (Augmented, Reconnaissance, Communicator) is a device that works a lot like the binocucom, only it's in the form of a wireless earpiece in the left ear, and upon activation, it generates a holographic visor in front of the eyes which does all of the work, besides the communicating part, which can also be used when the visor isn't activated. It also acts as a camera for recording, snapping pictures, and transmitting what the person wearing it see's. I plan on fully introducing it when I do my version of The Author Of The Insane's story.**


	7. NOTICE

HEY ,HEY ladies and gets! Sorry that I'm taking forever, but I'm kinda rapped up in a bunch of stuff at the moment so I might be a while so please bare with me. Again, sorry.


	8. FREE FOR INHERITANCE

You know what? I'm gonna quit making this story, but anybody on fanfic is free to continue it.


End file.
